Elf Shortage
by Jordy
Summary: Holiday fic. Santa's elves seem to have gone on strike! Where oh where will he get replacements? Middle Earth of course! Stars Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir. COMPLETE
1. Search for a Target

Author's note: Alrighty, I've had this idea brewing in my head since Christmas LAST year, and I thought that I'd just get it over and done with. To make it as accurate as possible, I checked the appendix in the back of my RotK book, and guess what I noticed: The fellowship left Rivendell on Christmas day! I thought that was so cool. It worked for my story perfectly. Mua ha ha. Yeah, I know it's a bit old now that the last movie has come out, but hey, everything has a beginning. Enjoy!  
  
P.S.-- I own nothing. J.R.R. Tolkien owns the Lord of the Rings, and I don't know if anyone actually owns Christmas or Santa, but I'm exploiting them both either way.  
  
Elf Shortage  
  
By Jordy  
  
The December chill was present in the air in Rivendell, even if it was still early in the month and snow had yet to fall. The Council of Elrond was held over a month ago, and the appointed members of the fellowship had been preparing for their epic journey ever since.   
  
Legolas had volunteered himself to aid the hobbit Frodo in taking the One Ring to Mordor for a number of reasons. One, even he could feel that the time of the elves was waning, and he didn't want to leave this land that he loved so much in ruin. Two, he felt that he needed to redeem himself for the loss of the Gollum creature. Legolas had already sent word back to his father that he planned to be away for a while and was nigh on ready to disembark for this fate-deciding quest.   
  
Legolas stood out on the balcony of his guest room, overlooking much of Rivendell. He couldn't feel the cold, being elvenkind and all, but he could see his breath cloud before him and dissipate into the air. He could also see the small courtyard where he had been training himself for weeks from his vantage point and saw that it was vacant. Deciding that there was no such thing as too much practice, he retreated back inside, snatched up his bow and quiver, and closed his bedroom door behind him.   
  
He walked quietly-as all elves do-down the halls of Elrond's home. Everyone he passed asked no questions, as the elven prince with his weapons had become a common sight by now.   
  
He stepped outside and could already see his much used target, still pecked and mottled from the last time he had used it. However it had since tilted a bit backward. Legolas put his bow and quiver down where he usually made his shots from and walked the length of the yard toward his target. It was quite a ways down, since he saw no point in effortless levels. He always tried to challenge himself. He knew that he had a bit of a reputation back home. Finally coming to stand in front of his target, he rested his hand on the top of it and gently propped it back forwards to stand upright again. He tapped it a couple times to make sure it would hold before turning back to his shooting point.   
  
When he turned he saw someone else down at the other side of the range waiting for him. It was Elladan, one of Elrond's twin sons, home briefly from one of his orc hunting trips. Legolas smiled his greeting, knowing that it would be seen. When he came by Elladan's side, he finally spoke.  
  
"I did not expect to see you," Legolas said quietly, not wanting to disturb the calm too greatly.   
  
"My brother and I are home on a short reprieve," Elladan answered.  
  
"Elrohir is here as well?" Legolas mentally reprimanded himself. Rarely were the twins apart, and even more scarcely for very long.  
  
Elladan nodded. "I heard that something major is afoot and you plan to partake in it. Have you anything you want to tell me?" He gave Legolas one of those 'I already know everything' looks that Elrond seemed quite good at giving.  
  
"I suppose I would have liked to tell you about this myself, but somebody beat me to it, it seems," Legolas said.  
  
"Yes, my father did."  
  
"For some reason I'm not surprised."  
  
They were both silent a moment. In truth, the two had only met a few times previous. But they were good enough friends, most certainly not bitter rivals or anything.   
  
"So have you improved with that bow of yours at all since last we met?" Elladan asked.  
  
"A bit, I suppose," Legolas answered.   
  
Elladan stood there expectantly. He raised an eyebrow as if to tell Legolas to prove it. Granted, he knew that the woodland elf was not one to lie for any reason, but he just loved acting this way toward him.  
  
And Legolas acquiesced. He brought his bow up, ripped an arrow out of his quiver and took not a half second to aim before he let his projectile fly. The arrow hit the target dead center and knocked the poor thing over.  
  
The two elves looked at it a while in mutual silence. "Impressive," Elladan complimented.   
  
"Thank you," Legolas said. He began to walk back downrange to set his target back up, but Elladan touched his arm lightly. Legolas stopped and turned his head back toward the other elf. "Yes?"  
  
"Elrohir and I were planning on-what shall we say-a little unauthorized border patrol today. Would you like to accompany us? I see that you definitely need something new to shoot at."  
  
Legolas laughed lightly, as did Elladan. "Indeed I do," Legolas admitted. "I would enjoy that." He turned to face Elladan. "I'm going to take you up on that offer."  
  
"I wouldn't have offered otherwise," the other said with another little laugh.  
  
Within an hour Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir were walking toward the front gate of Rivendell. Elladan was regaling his brother with his tale of the poor, defenseless target that Legolas had brutally and mercilessly shot down.  
  
"The thing was almost made of nothing, it was full of so many holes," Elladan was saying. "The wind passed right through it. I could have sworn I heard it begging our friend here for its dear life!" Legolas gave the twin a strange look which sent everyone into a laughing fit. "So I decided to save the thing and gave Legolas a reason to leave it alone."  
  
"Stop speaking for it as if it had a voice," Legolas said through chuckles. "It was an inanimate object, anyway."  
  
"This coming from the one that speaks to trees," Elrohir interjected.  
  
To which everyone laughed again. By now they had all left the boundaries of Rivendell by setting foot outside the city proper. There were noticeably fewer bird calls, even this close to an elven settlement. Winter had without a doubt arrived.   
  
The three had traveled a few miles outward and had encountered nothing. Apparently the defeat of the Nazgul had deterred more than a humble amount of orcs from coming too near the borders of Rivendell. After a couple hours of unconcerned wandering and encountering nothing more than small woodland creatures scurrying to stock up for the remaining days of winter, Legolas began to grow a bit disappointed.  
  
"So much for improved target practice," he said to himself.  
  
The twins heard this however. They both started scanning for something that would prove a challenge to an archer. And then Elrohir saw it.  
  
A lone pinecone hung precariously from a bare branch, seen through a gap in the trees, probably about a hundred yards off. He pointed wordlessly to it. Elladan followed his finger and soon saw the pinecone as well. His eyes widened slightly. It seemed perfect. Identical smiles crept onto the twins' faces.  
  
"Legolas," they both said in unison.   
  
Legolas was already looking. Indeed it was as if something had presented this to him in response to his faintly dejected mood not two minutes ago to cheer him up. Either way-it worked.   
  
"Can either of you make that shot?" he asked the twins, not taking his eyes off the pinecone. Before he knew it, a smirk had found a place upon his visage as well.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other for a second. Elladan crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side and thought a moment. Elrohir put a hand on his chin and thought.  
  
"Maybe," Elladan replied.  
  
"Perhaps," Elrohir answered. "But how about you? Are you able to make a shot like that?"  
  
"A range like this is a bit larger than that courtyard I found you in," Elladan said. He knew instigation like this would get a stubborn prince to do almost anything.  
  
"I could most definitely attempt it," Legolas said after brief contemplation. He brought his bow up and reached over his shoulder for an arrow. He brought them up to aim, taking his time. He'd hate to miss such a perfect shot like this-and in front of the twins! He took several deep breaths. Then he let the arrow fly.   
  
The twins kept their eyes locked on that pinecone expectantly. Then a thought came into Elladan's head: they should have placed bets. That would have been great.   
  
The instant seemed to last forever. The arrow flew between the branches of the trees framing the gap. The arrow neared the target. The arrow pierced the target. The stem of the pinecone snapped. There were two intakes of breath. The pinecone fell to the ground. The arrow soared on and fell from sight.  
  
Legolas' face broke into a wide grin. He secretly had a hint of a doubt about that one. But the twins didn't need to know that.   
  
"That was remarkable," Elrohir said, staring at the empty space.   
  
"Indeed it was," Elladan agreed.  
  
"Thank you," Legolas said, trying his best to remain humble right at that moment. "But now I must go retrieve my arrow. I only have so many of those, you know."  
  
The twins nodded their assent and accompanied him to find his lost projectile. Suddenly Elrohir broke into a run and called back to the two remaining elves, "It's a race!"  
  
"A race that I'm going to win!" Elladan shouted back. He turned back to Legolas and grabbed his sleeve, giving him a short tug. "Come on. Do you really want to be bested by Elrohir?"  
  
"He got a head start!" Legolas argued, but taking off in a sprint anyway.   
  
They caught up to Elrohir, but he had slowed down and stopped altogether. When they got to his standing point they realized why.  
  
In a small clearing they had come across the strangest thing they'd ever seen. It was a large red thing, like a wagon almost, standing on two long flat horizontal runners attached to the bottom of its body. Tethered to the front of it was what looked like a hairier version of a deer, held by reins, like a horse and a cart. Small bells adorned the reins and the red contraption, making it look... jolly.   
  
And the worst part was the fact that Legolas' wayward arrow was sticking out of the side of the red thing.   
  
Thank the Valar that you didn't hit that mutated deer, Legolas thought.  
  
"What in the name of the Valar...?" Elrohir murmured softly.   
  
They all then heard a shuffling noise. They all bolted behind trees, since they couldn't hide in their thick leaves this time of year. All three of them watched the outlandish thingamajig to see what was making that noise.   
  
Out came a small figure from behind the crimson hulk. It was crawling on its hands and knees as if it had ducked for cover-which was probably likely, given the position of that arrow.  
  
"Prancer, are you okay?" the small figure cried in a soft, high voice. This small creature wore brightly colored fabrics, pointy shoes, and a hat to match. It rushed over to the hairy deer and began to stroke its neck, and was revealed as male, whatever it was, and began soothing the outwardly unconcerned beast.  
  
"What is that?" Legolas whispered.   
  
"It can't possibly be a dwarf," Elladan said.  
  
"A hobbit, maybe?" Elrohir ventured.  
  
"Hobbits barely leave their homes," Legolas said, remembering what he had heard from Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin.   
  
"Then how have we come to have four of them in Rivendell?" Elladan retorted.  
  
"A just question," Elrohir backed.  
  
"Who's there?" the small being shrieked. The elves fell silent immediately. "Show yourself!"  
  
Legolas looked to Elladan. Elladan looked to Elrohir. Elrohir glared at Elladan. The twins looked at Legolas.   
  
The elven prince sighed in resignation, knowing that since it was his arrow, it was most likey his fault that this poor thing-whatever he was-had been so traumatized. He stepped out from behind the tree and put his hands in the air to make himself a bit more disarming. The little man's eyes widened and it looked like he had to choke back a scream.   
  
"I meant no harm," Legolas said in his gentlest voice.   
  
"Put down your weapons if you mean no harm," the little thing snapped.  
  
Legolas knew he had a point in this, so he unslung his bow and quiver and tossed them aside, out of reach. He knew if he ran into trouble, Elladan and Elrohir would come to his aid.   
  
The two stared at each other in awkward silence for a few tense moments. Even if he was immortal, Legolas couldn't keep this up forever. "If I may ask," he began, "who are you, and what are you doing traveling in weather such as this?"  
  
The little being held its head up. "I'm Bran, and I've been assigned a mission of the utmost importance, and I can't go home until I've seen it completed!"  
  
Legolas blinked. He was sure Elladan and Elrohir were doing the same right now. "What kind of mission?" Legolas couldn't refrain himself.  
  
"I'm one of Santa's little helpers, and I was told to go out and recruit new helpers. See, the ones back home went on strike, and Christmas is coming up real soon and we're on a tight schedule, and everyone's nerves are getting ripped to shreds and-"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Legolas interrupted. Santa? Christmas? Strike?  
  
"Well, what don'tcha understand?" Bran demanded.  
  
Legolas thought. "Who's Santa and why does he need little helpers?"  
  
Bran stared at him in disbelief. "You don't know who Santa is?" Legolas stared blankly. "Santa is the big guy who delivers presents to all the good children every year on December 25th. As an elf, I'm obligated to be his assistant in making toys for all the little boys and girls-"  
  
"You're an elf?" Legolas interrupted incredulously. Elladan and Elrohir stepped out from behind the trees to see for themselves. When Bran turned to look at the newcomers, Legolas could see that the little fellow did indeed have pointed ears. But did the ears really make the elf?  
  
"What'd you think I was?" Bran said with an uneasy laugh.  
  
Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir were quiet a moment.   
  
"A hobbit," Elrohir said uncertainly.  
  
Bran gave him a funny look. "Why would you think that?" He didn't know what a hobbit was, but he didn't much care. He had a mission to accomplish right now.   
  
"Because we're elves," Legolas interjected. "I've never seen one of my kind that looks like you before." He looked to the twins for confirmation. He received agreements.  
  
Bran's eyes widened once again. "Wow! You guys are elves? You're a lot bigger than he said you'd be!"  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure he liked where this was going. He looked again to the twins, and backed up to stand with them.   
  
"No, don't go!" Bran pleaded. "Please, I need your help. Think of the children!"  
  
"I'm already involved with something," Legolas said, glad that it was a valid alibi.   
  
"Us too," said the twins, even if it wasn't.   
  
"No!" Bran seemed half crazed by now. He moved again to the hairy deer, and released it from its reins. "Go Prancer! Don't let them escape!"   
  
Uh... Hopefully I'll get this finished by Christmas. Depending on if anybody likes it or not. I'd like some input. And if you haven't figured it out yet, (I really hope you did-if not then I fear for you) the red thing and the defective deer were a sleigh and reindeer. Just so you know. Please don't take it as an insult to intelligence.  
  
Please review! 


	2. Welcome to the North Pole!

Hello again. Don't care if I'm not doing overly well in the review section, but that doesn't matter; I'm gonna finish this dangit!  
  
And as an early Christmas present I give you this. Enjoy!  
  
Elf Shortage  
  
By Jordy  
  
***  
  
Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir stood wordlessly and watched as Bran fidgeted with the reins while Prancer stood there doing nothing. Soon enough Bran managed to entangle himself in the bell encrusted reins, while the reindeer continued to stand there and do nothing.   
  
"Prancer!" Bran screamed desperately. He meant to walk over to the reindeer and give him a good talking to, but tripped over himself and the reins in the process. He was now a sad, pitiful heap on the ground.  
  
Prancer swung his head lazily about to look at the fallen helper of Santa. He gave Bran a disinterested look and then brought his head to look at Legolas and the twins. The three elves stared back. They could have sworn that Prancer heaved a sigh before sauntering toward them. They looked at each other and murmured about what to do.  
  
"Are you alright?" Legolas couldn't stop himself from asking. "Do you need help?"   
  
Bran gave a haughty shake of the head and proceeded to roll around on the ground, trying to get the right leverage to right himself. He managed a sitting position before bringing his knees up and bouncing to his feet.   
  
"Ha!" he said. "Now I have you in my clutches! Prancer, bring them this way."  
  
The elves looked around for the beast. Elladan was the first to look backwards and find the reindeer lower its head, giving a lovely view of its antlers. Elladan tapped Elrohir and Legolas and brought their attention to the new development. Just then Prancer began to move toward them once again.   
  
The three companions began to move away from it, inadvertently nearing the sleigh and its owner. Legolas kept looking back and forth between Prancer and Bran. This was an odd predicament. He hadn't had the chance to lay hand on his bow yet, and even if he had, he wasn't sure he'd be able to actually shoot Bran. The being was just trying to do a job, after all.   
  
Elrohir noticed that Bran was doing a successful job of freeing himself from the jingling prison he had accidentally constructed. Elrohir knew that they were only blocked on two sides, and their flanks were still wide open. Maybe if they all split up...  
  
But as soon as he outstretched his leg to take a step from the group, Prancer made a lunge for him.   
  
Elladan clutched his brother to him, looking at the reindeer with a new opinion. Legolas tried talking to the beast softly in his native tongue, hoping to calm it. But Prancer was having none of it. It poked the elf rather roughly in the chest, silencing him.  
  
Legolas rubbed the spot where he was almost certain a bruise was about to develop. He looked once again at his impending captors, wondering what he had done to deserve something like this. The next thing he knew there was a rope slung across this chest. He tried to turn around to glare at Bran, but found that he was in the same loop with Elladan and Elrohir. Instead Legolas turned his head as far as he was able to find that the bell reins had been discarded on the ground and Bran stood, holding the end of the rope.   
  
Bran then began to run in circles around the three companions, laughing gleefully. The bonds held the three fast. Tying off the end, Bran took a few steps back, took a stance next to Prancer and admired his handiwork. He now had three tall, disgruntled elves.   
  
"Great work, Prancer," he said. "Santa will be pleased." With that he rushed the elves.  
  
Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir, being tied together, either needed to make a sloppy retreat or be felled by the charging Christmas elf. It was like having a three legged race, only with one body and six legs.   
  
"Bran, stop this madness!" Legolas cried. He truly didn't appreciate this kind of handling, and he knew that Elladan or Elrohir felt the same, judging by their protests.   
  
But Legolas' pleas were unheeded as Bran continued to advance. Elladan felt something at his side. He looked over to the red sleigh blocking their path. They were trapped. But Bran kept on coming. He collided with the group.  
  
Legolas and Elrohir, sandwiched between the two, had nowhere to go, but Elladan pitched forward into the sleigh. Legolas and Elrohir, being bound to him thusly, followed his fall.   
  
Bran laughed maniacally at seeing his quarry in the sleigh. The red hull began to rock as the three captives kicked and leaned and attempted to right themselves and get Elladan some air.   
  
"We did it!" Bran started jumping in circles and waving his arms. "We did it we did it we did it!" Prancer just stood there, oblivious to the Christmas elf's joy.   
  
Finally three heads appeared over the side of the sleigh.   
  
"Bran," Legolas said through gritted teeth. "Release us and I will consider letting you live." His opinion of the little fellow had taken a change of direction in the last five minutes.  
  
"Not a chance," Santa's little helper snapped. "I finally did something right, and I'm not going to let it slip through my fingers. Do you know how happy Santa will be? I might even get a promotion! Not only am I a loyalist, I'm a recruiter!"  
  
"More of an abductor, I'd say," muttered Elladan, but wanting to be heard by the crazed pointy-shoed one.   
  
"Our father will be furious when he hears of this," Elrohir threatened.   
  
"Not when he hears how it's for the sake of the children," Bran retorted.   
  
"But what could be possibly do for them?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Toys," Bran answered.   
  
Legolas raised his eyebrows. Was that supposed to answer everything? Before he had a chance to inquire, Bran had shuffled off to rein in Prancer. While carrying the reins, the little fellow began to sing, jingling the bells to his tune.  
  
Legolas' jaw dropped at the air of casualty about Bran. Was he going to kidnap three people just like that? No remorse? Hardly a motive?  
  
In no time Bran had Prancer back in the reins and in front of the sleigh. He climbed laboriously into the front of the sleigh and took a seat. He took up the reins in his little hands and made himself comfortable.  
  
"How do you even plan to get out of these woods in a contraption like this?" Elladan said. He thought he had their captor beat. "Even if this thing had the proper wheels, you'd never be able to maneuver it around all this trees without overturning it."  
  
Bran threw his head back and laughed, confusing the three elves. He looked back at them, then looked skyward. "Looks like a fine day for flying," he said enigmatically. Legolas narrowed his eyes. Had the little being lost his sanity? Abruptly Bran snapped the reins, spurring Prancer into motion.   
  
The sleigh jerked forward, objecting to the movement along the uneven ground. Then it began to slide forward, the skis on the bottom producing little friction on the soft earth. Prancer heaved the thing forward, across the clearing, gaining momentum. Soon he was in a run. What bothered the elves in the back of the sleigh was the fact that the reindeer was running out of space to run; trees were fast approaching.   
  
Then something that they weren't expecting happened. The sleigh tilted upward at a steep angle, throwing the captive elves backward. They couldn't hold back their small shouts of surprise and shock. They were flying! This was physically impossible!  
  
And once again Bran was laughing at their predicament.   
  
The sleigh barely cleared the trees, their bare branches scratching the bottom of its hull.  
  
Legolas kept his gaze skyward; no matter how close or far away from the ground he was, the sky always seemed the same distance away. As long as he didn't look down, the believed he could still be on the ground. But when he looked over the edge of the sleigh to make sure he wasn't plummeting to his death, he saw something he had mixed feelings about.   
  
The ground was far below them now, and getting even farther away. Elrohir saw Rivendell shrinking into the distance. "No!" he shouted. "This isn't right! Bran, return us at once!"   
  
Cries of agreement rose from the throats of Legolas and Elladan. Bran ignored them.   
  
Seeing it as a useless task, Elladan rested his voice. He looked over the side of the sleigh, looking at the sprawling lands, the rivers, gleaming silver in the light, and small settlements teeming with people. Was this how Gwaihir the Wind Lord saw the world? Elladan wondered. It was a marvelous sight, disregarding the circumstances under which he was seeing it.   
  
But soon the familiar features of Middle Earth faded away, yielding to a vast body of water. But this wasn't the sea to the west or the Bay of Belfalas, the elves knew. They were heading north. But why? What was north? They crossed this unknown, unnamed ocean for a number of hours. The abducted elves lost all track of time, other than the sun falling closer and closer to the horizon. At long last the water gave way to land. But on observation, the land was a barren place. Snow covered the ground; no sign of life was visible at all. For another number of hours the unchanging landscape filled their view. Whenever Bran was asked where they were being taken, the elves received no explanation.   
  
Legolas was about to nod off when the ground began to rush up to meet them. Suddenly the skis bearing the sleigh made much more sense, and the landing they made was relatively smooth compared to their launch. But Prancer didn't stop. He began to drag the sleigh along, a bit more conventionally.   
  
"What's happening?" Elrohir asked drowsily. He had fallen asleep some time ago and had apparently just woken up.  
  
"We have met the ground once more," Elladan said. "Though I know not where we are." He sighed as he looked around. There was nothing eye-catching about the place; it was just snow everywhere, and large glaciers looming over them every now and again. He felt wetness on his face. He looked up, and though clouds obscured most of the sky, he saw snow falling upon them.  
  
"Just what this place needs more of," He whispered to his companions.   
  
He received grunts of agreement from them.   
  
This leg of the journey didn't take as long as Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir had expected. Within a quarter hour something began to emerge before them. A small mountain range loomed above them, with lights glowing from beyond it. Legolas looked to Bran, who hadn't said a word since they left Middle Earth, and saw a smile growing on his face. He was directing the sleigh toward a pass in the mountains, taking them towards the spectacle. Passing through the valley, the elves began to wonder at their fate-and their salvation.   
  
When at last they cleared the mountain pass, they couldn't believe their eyes. Bran had taken them to a town-a town, in the middle of nowhere! Legolas had thought the place inhabitable. But here he was, in a town, with buildings made of brightly colored materials, steep roofs, people milling about. And the people-more people like Bran! They wore the pointy shoes, gaudy dress, the hats, everything. And they were his size as well.   
  
As they came into the town proper, Legolas and the twins were beginning to feel very out of place. They were attracting more and more stares, and some of the small beings ran off, outpacing the leisurely walk of Prancer.  
  
"Where are we?" Elladan asked worriedly.   
  
"Welcome to the North Pole," Bran finally spoke. "Home of Santa and his elves. On your right you'll see the painting department, and over there is the carving shack. Up ahead you may rest your eyes on..."  
  
But his captives weren't listening. Legolas felt a bit lightheaded, and Elrohir seemed to be in shock. Elladan was murmuring to himself about how he must have had something bad to eat and was hallucinating, at home in reality.   
  
"And this," Bran said loudly and dramatically, snapping the three elves out of their stupor, "is Santa's main workshop."  
  
Bran had brought them to a large building, bigger than the ones they had passed. It was several stories high, with a number of stairs leading up to its tremendous double doors. Above the door was a large sign reading "Santa's Workshop". The workshop was surrounded by a large open space, like it was a town square. Bran stopped the sleigh in the middle of the space and stepped out and stood close by, as if waiting for something.  
  
A large crowd had followed them in thus far, circling the newcomers. Had they become a public spectacle?  
  
A hush fell over the gathering, expectancy hanging heavily in the air. Legolas and the twins began looking every which way that they were able, expecting an attack of some sort. This proved an odd sight, seeing three elves tied together all looking rapidly in different directions.  
  
Then the big doors opened, yielding a large man-average sized, to the elves' relief-who stood there a moment. He was dressed in a red suit, white furry trim, and heavy looking boots. A big white beard adorned his face as well. A good amount of the elves burst into cheers, though many remained silent. Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir stared at the man in stunned silence. They honestly had no idea what to expect next.   
  
"Santa!" Bran shouted in greeting. He rushed to meet the man coming down the stairs. "I did what you said and found some more elves, Santa! I know they may not be exactly what you were hoping for, but they were the first ones I found and-"  
  
The large man known as Santa held up a hand to silence Bran. He came closer to the sleigh, inspecting the catch, Bran following closely. Santa then stood before the captive elves, looking at them one by one, meeting each of their gazes.   
  
"They don't seem pleased," he commented.   
  
"Well, I had to-"  
  
"He abducted us is what he did!" Elladan snapped. He heard a vacuuming sound as almost the entire gathering gasped. "We were minding our own business, when we encountered this little fellow in the woods outside my father's city. Well, I guess our business coincided with his, but that was all your fault," the last bit was muttered to Legolas.  
  
"This is all a misunderstanding," Legolas said hastily. Fortunately Santa was being patient. "You see, I accidentally shot this cart while doing something completely unrelated, I assure you, and I tried to apologize to Bran, but he seemed to lose his sanity at that moment and abducted us. All we want is to go home. We all have other pressing needs to attend to."  
  
Santa nodded mutely. He looked to Bran for confirmation, and knew what Legolas said was true when Bran wouldn't meet his gaze.  
  
"What are your names?" the big man asked.  
  
Legolas was taken aback. Was this man trying to make small talk when he should have been making amends? "Legolas is my name," he answered after a moment. "And these are the twins Elladan and Elrohir," he indicated with a shake of his head toward each elf respectively.   
  
Santa nodded. "And have you been good this year?"  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes once again. "What has that got to do with anything?"  
  
"Have you been naughty or nice?" Santa pressed.   
  
There was another moment of silence before the question was answered. "I would suppose so, overall," Legolas said. How did he become spokesperson?  
  
"Over all, hm?" Santa said. He rocked on his heels for a second. "How would you like to help me out? You see, I make a run every year, to deliver toys to all the good boys and girls. But, since some of my elves have gone on strike, I've fallen behind schedule. Now, if I don't do something, some of the children won't get anything for Christmas, and that wouldn't be very good at all."  
  
"No, it wouldn't," Legolas agreed. "But why are the... elves... on strike? What would make them stop working in the first place? Why are we needed?"  
  
"Well," Santa thought. "They were going on and on about this union that they made up, and all these labor laws and things, and liberal mumbo jumbo that has no place in a workshop like mine. I just work to make toys. It doesn't need to be that complicated, does it?" He cast a disapproving look out into the audience. "And now I'm just looking for a few extra hands to help out around here."  
  
The elves in the sleigh looked at each other. "I'm sorry," Legolas said. "But I'm sure we don't know anything about making toys."  
  
"Can you make anything?" Santa asked. He would admit that he was becoming slightly desperate.   
  
"I'll have to make more arrows on occasion," Legolas supplied. "Or a makeshift shelter when needed. But nothing in the toymaking art." Elladan and Elrohir shook their heads to show they knew little other than what Legolas did.  
  
"We have a basic training program," Santa offered.   
  
Legolas again looked to the twins. This man was being much more reasonable at least than Bran had been.   
  
"Suppose we did agree to assist you," Elladan said. "How long would you need us here?"  
  
"Only a few days," Santa answered quickly. "We were almost done with production when the strike began. Usually we work year-round."  
  
Again the elves looked to each other.  
  
"I say we help the man out," Elrohir whispered. "He's being kind enough."  
  
"And we only need be here a few days," Elladan backed. "I'm sure he'd send us right home once our duty was fulfilled."  
  
"But what about the Ring?" Legolas said. "It's a bit more pressing than toys, think you not?"  
  
"Come now, Legolas," said the big man. "Where's your Christmas spirit?"  
  
Legolas really didn't know how to reply to that, seeing as how he had never even heard of Christmas up until earlier today. He heaved a sigh of resignation. "Very well," he said to Santa. "We will help you for as long as we are able. But only if you promise us that we will be returned when we wish back home."   
  
"Agreed," Santa said immediately. Bran jumped in victory. "Though you are only three elves," Santa added. "You would have to work mighty hard to catch up with the project. Can you do that?"  
  
The three still sitting in the sleigh exchanged glances.  
  
"If it's any consolation, the strikers and I have almost worked out a compromise, and it won't be for very long," Santa said.  
  
They nodded their consent, wanting to do anything to get home right now.   
  
"Do you think we'll have to wear their garb?" Elrohir whispered to his brother.  
  
"I certainly hope not."  
  
***  
  
I was hoping to get a little farther than this, but oh well. I guess another two chapters will have this wrapped up.   
  
Please review!  
  
And Merry Christmas! 


	3. Toys, the End of the Strike and a Return...

I'll admit I'm a bit disappointed with the lack of reviews, but oh well. I said I'll have it done by Christmas and I'm gonna do it! So there! Reviews or not. [sigh] Well I tried.   
  
Elf Shortage  
  
By Jordy  
  
***  
  
Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir were released from their bonds, and for the first time were able to walk in this strange city. Santa beckoned them to follow him, and they did. He led them up the stairs, and threw the double doors wide to admit them inside.   
  
Inside the elves noticed that Santa's Workshop was indeed a factory for toys. Dozens of the little helpers hammered, painted, and sewed away, pushed by the frenzied pressure of a fast approaching deadline. Legolas wondered what it must have looked like when all the workers were on duty.   
  
"Bran, help my newest helpers get started," Santa instructed.  
  
"Right away, sir!" Bran obediently said. As Santa turned away to tend to other business, Bran looked at Legolas and the twins. "First things first. We'll have to get you guys properly outfitted. To the tailor with all of you!" With that he started charging them, much like he had done to get them in the sleigh.   
  
"Outfitted?" Elladan queried. "He doesn't mean we have to wear that, does he?"  
  
Once again the trio was forced to move in the opposite direction to avoid getting pummeled by Bran. Back out the doors and into the square they went. But it didn't stop there. Bran herded them down the street, to a modest structure. Above its little glass doors a sign read simply, "Tailor: by Taylor."   
  
Bran took a stance in front of the building. He pushed open the door and stood aside, offering to let the elves go in first. Legolas entered first, followed sourly by the twins.   
  
"Taylor!" Bran shouted as soon as he came in behind his recruits. "I've got an order for you!"  
  
"Coming," said a voice from behind the front desk. Soon appeared another of Santa's little helpers, a pincushion in hand and a tape measure draped across his neck. "What can I do for you this evening?"  
  
"I need these three decked out as soon as possible," Bran said curtly. "New helpers, y'know." He winked.  
  
"Oh," Taylor nodded understandingly. "Right away then. Come this way, please," he said to Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir. The three sighed before acquiescing to the request and followed him to a backroom behind the lobby. "Now who's first?" Taylor said.  
  
Immediately the twins pointed to Legolas.   
  
Legolas shook his head vigorously, knowing that he'd never hear the end of it. The only thing he had to look forward to was seeing Elladan and Elrohir decked out in the same apparel, later if not sooner. The twins shoved him forward when he failed to make a move. Taylor grabbed the unwitting elf and pulled him over to stand on a pedestal. Instantaneously the little helper also dragged over a stool to stand on to come closer to matching Legolas' height.   
  
The Tailor took measurements, scratched them on a sheet of paper and handed them off to another helper. He did this with each of the elves, and while they were going through this ordeal, Bran was sitting in the lobby reading old magazines. Within two hours (dang those Christmas elves were quick) Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir emerged from the backroom, dressed as Santa's little helpers. Pointy shoes and everything. They were all very disgruntled.   
  
"Not a word of this is to reach Middle Earth ever," Elladan quietly vowed. His companions nodded with mutual feelings.   
  
"Excellent!" Bran shouted with delight. "Now we're ready to work. Back to the workshop!" Once again the three friends were herded out into the street. "Thank you much, Taylor!" Bran shouted backwards.   
  
Back in the workshop, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir were separated. Bran shoved each in a different direction, and they all were then plucked off to the side by more helpers.   
  
Elladan ripped the pointy bell-tipped hat from his head. One of the little helpers thrust him towards a conveyor belt, lined with bits and pieces of toy soldiers.   
  
"It's simple," the helper said. "Just pop the guy's arms and legs into his body and let him move down the line." With that the little being left Elladan and took up a position farther up the procession.  
  
Elladan wasn't in the best of moods. His mood was actually a bit of a humiliated one. And it was mostly because of the uniform. He was beginning to see why some of the Christmas elves had quit. He looked at the dismembered soldiers moving past him on the conveyor belt and considered not doing anything. Maybe as long as I looked busy, nobody would bother me, he thought gloomily. But it seemed that everyone who walked past him told him to pick up the pace. It seemed he didn't have a choice.   
  
He took the body of a soldier in his left hand and an arm in his right. He began to maneuver the limb into the socket, but it didn't want to cooperate for the frustrated elf.   
  
He began to use a bit more force on the doll, thinking that maybe the piece was just a bit defective. Still the annoying arm wouldn't go into its appointed socket. Elladan positioned the body of the soldier on the edge of the table and took the arm in both hands. With all his weight behind it, he brutally shoved the disobliging limb into the hole it was meant to go into.   
  
Elladan's eyes went wide when he heard a disconcerting crack. Immediately he fell off the toy to inspect the damage. Thankfully nothing had been badly broken. He placed the doll back on the conveyor belt and watched it slide along, deciding to let someone else deal with the rebellious toy.   
  
Elrohir fared no better. He was set to work at a sewing station. He thought the task too womanly for him, and protested vehemently. A little girl of a helper had called him a sexist and ran off. With a sigh of defeat Elrohir had plopped down in a chair at the table's side and took up the fabric of a teddy bear.   
  
The toy had just been stuffed and was simply waiting for somebody to close its seams. Even with the amazing eyesight of elves, he had a terrible time just trying to thread the needle. The thread managed to turn aside of the eye of the needle just when he thought he had it. Eventually he just held the two foes out to his neighbor wordlessly. The little helper groaned at the thought of having to pick up even more slack, but performed the deed anyway.   
  
She shoved the needle and thread back at Elrohir. He set to work binding the bear's seams, but he kept pulling the thread too far though a hole before rethreading it, thus accomplishing nothing at all. He decided the easiest way to deal with it was to tie the ends together. This worked, but he kept poking himself with the needle. Thankfully he had developed slight calluses from all the years of swordplay.  
  
Legolas was working in the gift-wrapping department. He watched the technique of the other helpers, since his wrapping skills did not extend past the occasional wrapping of a package of his father's to be delivered. The paper used was much thinner than was he was used to, and he ripped several yards worth of the stuff before he was pushed in another direction to work on something else. He blamed it on the fact that a warrior was not used to such delicate things.   
  
His new job was carving blocks of wood into small figurines. Though he had much experience and skill with a knife in battle, he learned that he couldn't whittle to save his life. While the other little helpers produced wonderfully intricate and detailed works of art, Legolas had just managed to make himself a smaller chunk of wood. While doing this he acquired several splinters.   
  
After a while the three companions were granted a break. They all rejoined and retreated from the Workshop. They wandered the streets of the town trying to find a place to get food, seeing as how they had not eaten since their abduction fairly early in the day.   
  
"I wish to return to Rivendell now," Elrohir said, clutching his empty stomach. "I feel absolutely miserable."  
  
"You have my sympathy," Elladan said. "Much longer in this place and I fear I shall die of grief."  
  
Legolas heaved a heavy sigh. "I dare say I'm close to terminating my deal with the man they call Santa." He looked to the twins. "But maybe he would understand. I fear we are little else than detriments to these people. Our skills do not lie with business like this."  
  
"No indeed," Elladan agreed. "Put any one of us on a battlefield and we would show our competency with flying colors. But a place like this rarely sees a war, I imagine."  
  
"I smell something good," Elrohir commented. His brother ceased his speech and took a whiff of the air. Legolas followed suit.   
  
"Whatever it is, it smells delicious," Elladan said.  
  
"Undeniably so," Legolas granted.   
  
They came to a small restaurant type of establishment. They walked inside and sat at the bar.   
  
"What can I get you?" said a petite waitress that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "Our specials today include a tasty beef stew. It's really good."  
  
"If that's what I'm smelling I'll take it," Elrohir interjected.   
  
"But I'm afraid we have no money," Elladan realized.   
  
"Aw, that's okay," The waitress said with a smile. "It'll be on the house just 'cause you guys are so cute. Three stews then?"  
  
Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir nodded their approval and watched as the waitress disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Well that was very kind of her," Legolas said.  
  
"Yes, it seems that we've finally had a bit of luck," Elladan commented.  
  
A few minutes later the waitress came back, skillfully balancing three bowls of stew across her arms.   
  
"Never before have I been so glad to see beef stew," Legolas said.  
  
"Nor I," Elrohir agreed.  
  
Once the food was placed on the bar before them, it was readily devoured.   
  
Just then Bran burst through the door. His darting eyes scanned the modestly assembled crowd and came to rest on the elves he had brought. "There you are!" he shrieked. He began to stomp his way over to them.  
  
"Bran, we need to speak," Legolas said, holding his hands out. "We're not helping your situation at all, and we just want to go home."  
  
"Thinking of yourselves?" Bran asked incredulously. "What about the children? What about the deal you made with Santa? What about --"  
  
"Listen!" Legolas had about lost his patience with this little fellow. He exhaled sharply before continuing. "If you've looked at our work, you'll find that it's obvious we are nothing but a hindrance to your efforts. In the meager hours we have spent here, we have already wasted resources and destroyed products. We have no place here." The three elves looked desperately at Bran for understanding.   
  
It seemed a showdown between the four of them just then. Seconds of silence crawled by. Legolas blinked and looked away. It's hopeless, he thought.   
  
Someone else burst through the door at that moment as well.   
  
"The strike is over!" the Christmas elf shouted joyfully. "It's over! We can go back to work now!" With that he fled back out into the street to continue heralding the good news.  
  
A fraction of the crowd in the room surged forward with cries of victory and ran out into the street, back to Santa's Workshop.  
  
"And I suppose this frees us from our obligation," Legolas said surreptitiously. "Now that you have workers again, the duty that binds us is no more."  
  
"But, but after all the trouble I went through to get you guys here," Bran rambled brokenly. He seemed devastated. "Just my luck the minute I actually finish Santa's bidding something would happen to undo it. Curse my luck!"  
  
"Luck is a funny thing, isn't it brother?" Elladan said.  
  
"I would have to agree wholeheartedly with you," Elrohir said.   
  
And then a third person exploded through the doors to the restaurant. "Are the new guys in here?" he shouted.   
  
"Yeah, they're here," Bran answered sourly. "Here and ruining my life." The last bit was muttered under his breath, though the elves heard it clearly.  
  
"Santa's lookin' for 'em," the other replied.   
  
"We will be back in a minute," Legolas called to the front of the building. With that the other helper left.  
  
"Hopefully he is ready to release us from his service," Elladan said.   
  
"Let us find out for ourselves," Elrohir alleged quickly. He pushed himself from the bar and walked briskly to the doors. Legolas and Elladan followed hurriedly after. Bran was left virtually alone at the bar.   
  
"Aw, poor little guy," the waitress said from behind the counter. Bran turned at the distinction. "Let me make you some of my special peach cobbler, that'll cheer you up." She smiled at him.  
  
He grinned back. "Thank you miss," he said while he took at seat.  
  
***  
  
Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir arrived back at the town square to find Santa waiting at the base of the staircase leading up to his workshop. The three companions came to stand before him and were quietly respectful.   
  
"Well," Santa said. "It seems I didn't need you here after all. I'm terribly sorry to have brought you here unnecessarily. I'll be sure to bring you all something extra special for Christmas."  
  
"No need, good man," Elladan said. "All I ask is that we are granted leave to return home." His friends nodded enthusiastically.  
  
Santa grinned. "That's understandable. As soon as I can secure a hand, I'll have a ride ready for you three."  
  
"You are most generous," Legolas said. "You have our thanks and gratitude."  
  
Santa's grin widened, disappearing into his beard. He let out a laugh, a deep chuckle from his belly that came out in a "ho ho ho" sound. He nodded to them and turned away, searching for what he had promised them.  
  
"And in the meanwhile," Elladan said quietly, "I'm changing out of this and into my normal clothes."  
  
"As am I," his brother said immediately afterward.  
  
Legolas laughed. "Anxious to be rid of the 'Santa's little helper' uniform?"  
  
"I know you are as well, don't you deny it!" Elladan retorted.  
  
Legolas began laughing harder. Then he abruptly spun on his heel and began running off in the direction of Taylor's Tailor shop, where they had abandoned their clothes. With a shout, the twins darted after him.   
  
***  
  
"I seem to have misplaced my shoes," Elrohir exclaimed.   
  
"Well, that's too bad. It's time to leave and we don't have time to look for them," Elladan said. He was anxious to be rid of this place, and held no patience for his brother's misfortunes.  
  
"You expect me to wear these pointy things back home? What will father think?"  
  
"He will probably be thinking about where we've disappeared to. We told him we would be due back at the end of the day at the latest. Remember how long it took us to get here? By the time we get back we will have been gone two full days!"  
  
"Just do it," Legolas pressed.  
  
"You have more shoes at home anyway," Elladan said. "Come! We need to go!"  
  
Legolas was already out the door. Elladan held it open, watching as Elrohir was trying to walk and put the ridiculous shoes back on at the same time. He watched as his brother hopped out the door and followed.   
  
Back at the square, Santa stood next to a sleigh, fashioned in much the same way as the first one they had encountered.   
  
Santa again let out a merry laugh. "This is Kelly," he introduced the driver of the sleigh, a cute little Christmas elf. "And this is Dasher," Santa gestured to the reindeer.  
  
"Santa understands our need for haste," Elladan whispered to his friends with a chuckle.  
  
"Step in, boys, I know you wanted to get home," Santa said.  
  
"Thank you, we are indebted to you," Elladan said, rushing through the formalities. He was already halfway in the sleigh when he said it.  
  
"No, no no," Santa argued. "You owe me nothing. Just have a safe trip home."  
  
Legolas and Elrohir said their thank yous and goodbyes, and felt was it was like to be inside a sleigh without being bound. They found it was much more comfortable and roomier than their first experience.  
  
Dasher began to trot off down the street, leaving Santa and the square behind. The big man in red once again let out his hearty laugh and called after them, "Merry Christmas!"  
  
Dasher followed the same route that Prancer and Bran had taken them on. At about the same point, Dasher began to break into a run.   
  
"Please keep all hands and arms inside the sleigh," Kelly warned. She flashed a quirky smile back at her passengers. "Your estimated flight time is four hours and thirty-eight minutes."  
  
Dasher leapt into the air, pulling the sleigh along with him, and they were airborne. The wind rushed at them, making the air seem much more colder. The elves' hair flew out behind them, and the town at the top of the world began to fade from view.  
  
***  
  
It was several hours (about four and a half) before Middle Earth appeared under them once more. Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir were overwhelmed with joy. They were so happy to see familiar land once again. And to see its features, not buried under a blanket of snow. They were thankful to be seeing it in all its glory right now. It was early morning, the sun just beginning to spill its light into the valley that Rivendell was nestled in.  
  
Kelly and Dasher brought the sleigh down in about the same place as the encounter with Bran.   
  
"Welcome!" Kelly said cheerfully. "Thank you for flying Sleigh Express. Have a nice life!" The elves were tumbling out of the sleigh, wanting to be back on known turf once again.  
  
"Thank you," Elladan said, and reached over to hug Kelly. "Thank you for everything." He was truly happy to be home.   
  
"Give Santa our regards," Elrohir called. He was already heading for home.  
  
"I will," Kelly said. "Have yourselves a Merry Christmas. Bye!" She snapped the reins and sent Dasher off once again.   
  
Legolas would never forget the sight of a flying beast like that. Elladan ran past him. He looked back, to see the twins running for home. He sprinted after them. Even if it wasn't home, it was familiar enough. He still had friends at Rivendell who were likely wondering where he was.   
  
By the time they made it back to the gates of Rivendell, the sun had fully risen, cresting the mountains and shining in all her glory. Legolas has completely forgotten what devastation she shone on in the east at the moment.   
  
Not five minutes after they were inside the compound were they greeted by Elrond.  
  
"My sons," he said. He swept forward to embrace them. "Legolas. I was worried about you. Where did you disappear to? We looked everywhere and----Elrohir what are you wearing?"  
  
They looked down to Elrohir's feet. He still wore the pointy shoes from the North Pole.   
  
"You'll never believe it father," he tried to explain. Elrond draped his arms around his sons and led them away.   
  
Legolas watched them go before he retreated to his room. The first thing he did was collapse on the bed. What an odd experience he had. He laughed softly. What will happen when the fellowship finds out? Or should he even tell them?   
  
Aragorn will probably find out. Just to blackmail Elrohir, Legolas knew that Elladan would tell Aragorn about the pointy shoes that his brother had brought home. His thoughts didn't get much farther. He fell asleep right after that.   
  
He slept the entire day, and much of the night. A night breeze had blown through his open balcony door, waking him gently. He looked outside. He didn't recall leaving the door open. He walked over to close it when a though struck him: this was the day that the fellowship would embark on their quest into Mordor. As soon as the sun would rise he would set about his last preparations. But he knew he should sleep.  
  
He turned back to his bed. Something out of the ordinary caught his eye. Lying at the foot of his bed was a new travel pack. Granted, his old one was already nicely broken in, but he had a feeling that it would be making its last journey. He came forward and knelt down to inspect this new one.   
  
Made of sturdy leather, he knew this one would last a while. He opened it up. It looked roomy enough. Yes, it would hold a lot. A bit of moonlight spilled into the bag. Legolas saw a piece of parchment tucked inside it. He pulled it out and walked over to the window to read it in the light.   
  
"To Legolas from Santa  
  
Thanks for all your help at the North Pole.  
  
Merry Christmas!"  
  
Legolas rushed back to the balcony and threw open the doors. He walked outside and looked skyward. He saw nothing, but he could hear that distinctive laugh that Santa had made often.   
  
Legolas smiled despite himself. He couldn't wait to tell Elladan and Elrohir about this.   
  
***  
  
THE END  
  
Thanks for bearing with me. Merry Christmas!  
  
If you want you can give me a review for a present. Please? 


End file.
